<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bitter studio head and the regretful lady from another world with the others by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699949">The bitter studio head and the regretful lady from another world with the others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Friendship, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Jealousy, Other, POV Alternating, Parallel Universes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, References to Addiction, Repressed Memories, Stealth Crossover, Transformation, alternative counterparts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alternate door accidentally opens causing five alternate versions of the main cast from an opposite polarity and gender dimension to show up in the prime dimension of bendy and the Ink Machine, confusion and trouble abound, along with some fun.</p><p> <br/>But can they find a way to get back in time?<br/> </p><p>I don't own Bendy and the Ink Machine series or the characters. they belong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew &amp; Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bitter studio head and the regretful lady from another world with the others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Henry Stein groaned,he did not expect another version of him to show up  in the studio and Henrietta Stein also looked surprised.
 "Oh,hello there. What's your name?" "Henrietta Stein, you must be my counterpart Henry Stein." The tired looking woman with flaxen blond hair that seemed to be greying smiled awkwardly at him with a broken necklace hanging messily near a brown and sepia ink splattered one piece suit. Henry smiled back, she looked vaguely familiar,almost like Linda. He stiffened up his bow tie and the collar of his shirt, before saying. "I don't mean to pry,but are you married Henrietta? The name on that ring looks a bit like my wife Linda's."</p><p> Henrietta showed Henry her wedding ring as she replied gently. "Yes,I am Henry. Is your Linda the same as my Liam Stein in the world I lived in? Because if she is, you're bound to be in safe hands. He's helped me readjust to life after the War. after all, when he could have left me, due to my cowardice" There was nothing to be said, for alternate self and Prime both happily rested in the safe house. soon they would need to see the other horrors that existed in the studio,but not yet. However an ink puddle reshaped into the Ink Demon who smiled and growled enviously at his Creator,although his walking was interrupted by the arrival of someone else who looked like him, but with her ink tied back by two faded pink hair-bows, it was his alternate self, the Ink Demoness!
                       </p><p> The Ink Demon and the Ink Demoness both still smiled at each other eerily, although they couldn't really tell the difference between each other apart from a small link of the worlds and their own gender. "Friend? Like me, but girl?" The Ink Demon asked while the Ink Demoness chuckled. "Maybe friend other we. Chase me first! Yay, I go first Bendy!" </p><p>She skipped off in a way that was endearing and scary at the same time as the ink Demon quickly followed and all the Lost Ones prayed near the Bendy Statue along with the Prime Universe's version of Sammy Lawrence quickly backed away, as his congregation ducked while the Demoness jumped on top and giggled as the Prime universe version just growled as he followed her around the second floor's music department.</p><p>  The confused prophet looked at the hair bow and the distorted inky hem of the Demoness before saying. "My Lord. Why is there a stranger dressed like you that just interrupted my sermon?" The Ink Demon didn't reply although they whispered back. "Guest here." "You're not my Prophet. It was Derek art person." The Ink Demoness added as she stopped running at the sight of Sammy's music notes. "Well if our Lord has a guest. I shall play on." </p><p> It was odd and unusual, but for once Sammy was relieved he hadn't died yet as his own counterpart played the fiddle with a wry smile. "Guess we both love music and have a certain demon as a disciple." But elsewhere Alice Angel or Susie Campbell was yelling at her alternate universe counterpart Alexander Angel down near the lower levels. "Your voice isn't as good as mine you talentless hack! I'm the only Alice Angel!". "Quite frankly, since we are both the same person, shouldn't we stop arguing and focus upon getting back to our original selves in the same world?"  The distorted Alexander Angel replied to his similar counterpart as she snapped back. "Fine. Fetch me some spare parts first, before we can find those other fake angels and their wolves.

</p><p> Distorted Alexander looked annoyed as he brushed his own hair with a spare comb and getting a wrench from his briefcase, then he replied. "Fine, guess I'll put on a hard hat before I do hon. That Drew curve you over with a last minute swap?" As Alexander worked on the spare parts and hitting the Butcher Gang with enthusiasm, the evil version of Alice chuckled as she tapped her own feet with interest. "He flirted with that Allison, you seem to be enjoying yourself more then me."

</p>
<p> "Just because I am a version of you from an alternate universe where everyone's genders are different , doesn't really mean we are the same person Mr Drew. Or should I call you other me instead ?" Now Joey was starting to grow annoyed in his dressing gown at the other version of himself, most of his other selves in the cycles were male, not the opposite gender to himself. </p><p> But somehow it just annoyed him to see his alternate universe self, Josephine Drew looking at the pictures sadly in her gown, which was covering a  long black dress with brown tights. "Yes Josephine. Call me Joey Drew. I have never seen other version of me who are aware of my presence enter my universe. They always stuck to their own corners." He muttered while sneaking off to take a sip of ink in the kitchen. 
        </p><p> Josephine Drew winced as she felt her left hand act up in familiar pain, something that reminded her of her own ink corruption. "Joey are you alright, you shouldn't be drinking ink like that, ink drinking took the lives of my employees and friends." She moved into the kitchen, as he just sipped it non-nonchalantly, before moving to take off her coat on the coat rack and getting some water.</p><p>.  It was a dress that seemed oddly familiar to the former owner. Oh now he knew, it looked almost like Alice Angel's own dress in the design sketches apart from the length and style.  "Why are you crying over that picture of the Sillyvision Studios staff? I feel bad about it some of the time ,well actually all of the time. I probably should have just stuck to animating cartoons." Prime Joey Drew asked as Josephine Drew icily replied. "Because that voice actor's face looks an awful lot like my late husband, Joey. I was Josephine Campbell-Drew for a while, before everything was ruined."


</p><p> "Wait a minute, Your version of Susie Campbell was your husband?! That's odd. I think I forgot my wife's name in this world." Prime Joey shook as he suddenly realised he didn't remember much before the ink machine had been turned on. "You forgot your wife's name in this world? But that's a sign of-" Josephine Drew gasped in surprise as she suddenly realised that the Prime version might possibly have suffered worse ink corruption than herself,before quickly moving to leave,only for an ink ribbon to block her path.</p><p> "Not so fast Mrs Drew." Even clad in a dressing gown,


</p><p> Bendy stated to Belinda in the Toon World, who just seemed happy for a chance to dance. "Wowsers! I've never really met an alternate version of me! Bendy the Dancing Demon. Pleased to meetcha!" Belinda giggled as she waved. "Well howdy do Mr Bendy. I'm Belinda the Dancing Demoness. You haven't seen my pals Bobbi the Wolf and Alexander Angel have you?" </p><p> Bendy's face fell as he shuddered. "No, not since I kept on falling asleep in this world. Hey let's look for them and for a way back for you." But they still kept on walking, until Belinda visibly winced at the pentagram with a butterfly symbol right near a city street. "Oh no, it's mother. Why's she here? She always seems to show up when I don't want her to and is really annoying." At his counterpart's concern, Bendy stated. "Seriously. What's so bad about your mother? Oh, you weren't kidding when you said that." In a puff of black and sepia tone smoke, was a tall female demon who looked vaguely like Belinda, if not for two butterfly hair pins on a hat, a surprisingly lavish dress for the 1930s and a regal set of make up, along with a body type similar to Olive Oyl. </p><p> Belinda's mother looked at bendy before chuckling. "Oh my Belinda. Well this imp looks a lot like you. My name is Brunhilde the Butterfly Devil and this is my daughter Belinda." Belinda looked embarrassed, then to make things even more awkward the Prime Butcher Gang showed up after being chased by the cops. "Hey it's Bendy the Dancing Demon boys. With a snotty girl and a dame!" Barley the sailor sneered while Edgar chuckled. "That dame has silly hair!" Then the air visibly turned upwards as if a gale, while Belinda fluttered her eyelashes. </p><p> "Oh, it's in fashion. not silly. Though my beauty might fade in time, I'll enjoy putting you three in your place." 




</p><p> Bobbi and Boris both waved. "Pleasure to see you Bobbi. I'm Boris." "Thank you, I'm Bobbi. Since we both are wolves, should we play any musical instruments, to see if our friends show up?" Boris chuckled happily while he fetched his own clarinet. " Gawrsh, sounds good Bobbi. You got any instruments?" Bobbi pulled out a flute and she howled. "Yes, I've got a flute. Let's go." The two wolves both happily played music, while over in the cycle's world, the real world Boris an Bobbi both looked at each other. "Erm who are you?" "I think I used to be called Jane Flynn. How bout ya name?" "I can't remember." </p><p> The five opposite gender counterparts headed back, as Prime Joey's eyes glowed an eerie yellow after Josephine turned her back to him with the Tear closing. "So some of my 
 own counterparts in those alternate realities can become an Ink Demon hmm? I wonder if that spawned from all of those lies about Bendy's identity? What a positively silly thought." He moved back to his bed and chuckled with a mysterious grin. As he briefly concentrated, before feeling his own left hand go inky and shift into the left hand of the ink demon version of Bendy as the bemused studio head sighed. </p><p>.</p><p>"Maybe I need to take cheating death to another level. Shed my ailing human form, for something much more grander. " As he touched the mirror, the image briefly flickered into a bendy ink Demon, but not the unusual hybrid of  ink,metal and glass that his irritating counterpart had possessed, this was an original Bendy, but perhaps a test walk would do. He smiled while looking at the picture of a family meeting involving Henry's daughter and his Niece. "I wonder if Audrey should replace Henry as the key to my story.. For once, one of my other me's ideas has actually been useful." He chuckled,before basking in the moonlight as the feeling sheer freedom ran through his veins with the ink. the Ink Demon scuttled down the drainpipe into New York, for now Joey Drew felt free!
</p><p>  THE END OF THE BITTER STUDIO HEAD AND THE LADY FROM ANOTHER WORLD!  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>